


It takes a Ship

by BlairFagin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairFagin/pseuds/BlairFagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate is carrying and everything is going good, considering the sire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It takes a Ship

Tailgate held his helm high as he walked down the corridor, ignoring the whispers and judging looks of those watching him. He placed a protective servo on his distended abdominal plating that a great number of optics were fixated on. 

Let them look, there’s nothing they can do to me.

Behind him Cyclonus turned to glare at a couple of mechs who came a bit too close for comfort. The two make a quick retreat and the rest of the trek to the bar was uneventful, with Tailgate’s moody protector hovering over him.

“There he is! I was wondering if you’d make it today or if you were being rushed off to the med bay,” called out Swerve from behind the bar.

Tailgate waddled over to the bar where his drink of low med grade was waiting for him. “Not yet, he is still determined to stay put.” 

Tailgate struggled onto the bar stool, waving away Cyclonus’ attempts to help.

“Must have a bad sense of direction,” laughed Swerve as he handed over Tailgate’s drink. “Either that or he’s a carrier’s boy already. Doesn’t want to leave his cari’s tummy.”

“He better not. Any heavier and I won’t be able to walk, I don’t want to be berth ridden.”

Swerve gestured to Cyclonus. “I’m sure Uncle Cyclonus will carry you around if that happens. You’ll still be able to get your drinks at Swerve’s.”

“I will indeed carry him,” growled Cyclonus as he took a seat. “But it will be straight to med bay where Ratchet can make sure of his safety.”

Swerve’s smile faltered for a second, before it grew even wider, something Tailgate didn’t know was possible.

“Well, we can always visit you if that happens. Isn’t that right, Skids?”

Skids lifted his helm off the bar and looked down at Tailgate with bleary optics. “What? Oh, yeah. We’ll come make sure you’re good, make sure the little bit arrives safely. Can’t have anything bad happen to you or your sparkling, Uncle Skids here won’t let anything like that ever happen. Otherwise I won’t be able to teach him how to use a grappling hook.”

Cyclonus shifted in discomfort , eyeing the seat between Skids and Tailgate, probably considering if he should place himself between them.

“You won’t be teaching my sparkling how to use a grappling hook for a long time, Skids,” replied Tailgate.

“But Brainstorm’s almost finished making it!”

“It’s definitely a no, now I know where the grappling hook is coming from. I’m going to have to give all the gifts a look over before the baby is allowed anywhere near them.”

A finger tapped him on his shoulder and he turned to see Chromedome.

“Mind starting with this one?” he asked, holding out a small box. 

“O-of course!” stuttered Tailagte as he took the gift. “You didn’t have to do this Chromedome.”

Chromedome shifted from ped to ped and stared intently at the floor. “I just wanted to do something for you. Rewind and I always wanted a sparkling, but the time never seemed right.”

Tailgate said nothing, not being able to find the right words to say. Instead he opened the box and pulled out a soft mesh toy in the shape of a turbo fox.

“Oh, Chromedome! That’s so lovely, thank you so much, I’m sure he’ll love it.”

Chromedome’s dim visor brightened slightly. “I’m so glad you like it, everyone else has such great ideas, like Brainstorm with his grappling hook and Nautica’s been trying to gather up every sparkling tale she can. So I decided to get him that , seeing as all sparkling’s love mesh animals. They like something to cling to.”

“Well I’m sure he’ll love it, I sure do. Though I’m still not sure about that grappling hook.”

Skids giggled as he pressed he face back down on the surface of the bar, “Oh he’ll love that grappling hook, you won’t, but that doesn’t matter. If you get mad he can just use it to climb the walls and hide in the vents from you.”

Swerve threw back his helm and roared with laughter, his whole body shaking with it, brightening the whole bar. Chromedome’s posture even seemed more open with the idea of Tailgate raging while his child hid in the vents and. Tailgate would have smiled if he had derma, not at the prospect of the grappling hook which would always be terrifying, but at the prospect of a ship full of honorary uncles - and one aunt - for his sparkling. 

He’d once been worried when the sire had told Tailgate that he wanted nothing to do with their sparkling. It had been a one night stand, after all, and it was a mistake he didn’t want to take responsibility for. The fear had disappeared soon after when Cyclonus had started going to every appointment with Tailgate, when Swerve had started mixing his energon free of charge and Ultra Magnus had arranged for a stop at a planet for sparkling supplies. 

Tailgate could manage just fine without the fragger, in fact as he sat there surrounded by his friends he found he couldn’t even remember the mech’s name.


End file.
